Many current electronic devices, including communication terminals such as mobile phones or smartphones, can use cards, such as memory cards and SIM cards (hereinafter, collectively referred to as IC cards). Many of such electronic devices can accommodate IC cards inside a body for use. A technology is proposed that is capable of easily connecting electronic components such as memory cards.